The Real Reason Jack Joined The Dark Side
by Eminnis
Summary: Jack said that he joined the dark side because he was offered money, a way to Sante Fe, and freedom. But was that really the reason? The time has come. Jack's fessing up about the real reason he joined the dark side. Pure humor. Read and Review please


**Hey! So this is my first Newsies fanfiction. I hope you all like it. This just wouldn't leave me alone, so I decided to write it down!**

* * *

David glanced up at Jack, who was eating a large piece of bread on the stairs outside the window, and gazing at his sister, Sarah. David had the regular brother instinct, and was often annoyed at the fact Jack couldn't keep his eyes off of his sister! The fact that his sister was older than him seemed to have no impact on David.

David tore his eyes away from Jack's gawking form, and went back to staring at his shoes, wondering if now was a good time to ask his question. It had been six months since the newsies's strike had ended, and David had always been curious about one thing.

Why had Jack joined the (_**A/N: Okay, I have completely utterly forgotten the dude's name, so I'm just gonna go with 'the dark side'. So that's that!)**_ Dark side?

David had been debating about this for the last few months. Well, ever since Jack came back to be with his friends to be precise. He claimed it was an offer to be free, and get to Santé Fe. David didn't completely believe him, though. He had this odd look in his eyes, almost regret?

"Jack, you got a minute?" David asked.

"Hmm?" Came the reply.

David rolled his eyes. "Jack! Stop staring at my sister for a minute and pay attention!"

Jack snapped out of it, and turned to face David, slight annoyance on his face.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Well, I've been wondering for a while now. Why did you join the dark side during the strike?" David played with a lose string of fabric on his shirt, nervously awaiting the answer.

Jack's face became unreadable, which only confirmed he was hiding something. David hoped desperately that it wasn't anything too bad.

"I've told you all, he offered me a lot. A job, cash in my pockets, a trip to santé Fe. And-" David cut Jack off.

"Enough nonsense, Jack. I know you're keeping something from me. Tell me the real reason. Now!"

Jack balked slightly, not expecting the angry reaction from David. He then shifted uncomfortably. After a few minutes of tense silence, other than Sarah's quiet humming that is, Jack spoke.

"Well, he did offer me all of that. But there was something else…he offered me something great, wonderful. Almost priceless in my eyes." Jack said seriously. David was getting even more nervous, if that was possible.

"What was it?" David breathed out.

"He said, and I quote: 'come over to the dark side, we have caramel chocolate covered cookies!'. And I just couldn't resist! It was so tempting! I almost regret not staying. He offered me a life's supply of those things! I mean, have you ever tasted them? They're like little bites of heaven!" Jack exclaimed reverently. He got a wistful look on his face and started day dreaming of the cookies he could've had.

David looked on in shock. How dare he?! The weasel! That was a tempting offer, and David now understood why Jack joined. He was thankful Jack had chosen to stay with the Newsies in the end, but also sad that he had to make such a hard choice!

David shook his head sadly and put a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, buddy. No man, woman, or child should have to choose between caramel chocolate covered cookies and anything else. That's a cruel and unusual thing to hold over your head, Jack."

Jack nodded in agreement. Suddenly David got an idea! He knew the perfect way to cheer the now depressed and hungry Jack up!

"Jack! I just remembered, we have some! It's in the pantry. We'll split it half and half?"

But Jack wasn't there anymore. He'd bolted as soon as he heard where the cookies were. David ran after him, all the while screaming:

"Not fair! Not fair! We have to share! Not fair!"

Sarah looked on in amusement. She rolled her eyes before grinning evilly.

"What they don't know," she said to herself. "Is that I stole the cookies only ten minutes before coming out here. They're mine, all mine!!!"

Sarah laughed manically as she heard the disappointed and angry cries of David and Jack when they saw the cookies had been stolen.

"And they'll never know where they went…" Sarah cackled again and went back to hanging up the laundry.

* * *

**Hope you liked and please review!**

**Eminnis and Alicia**


End file.
